


Navii and Nick

by GeroGyaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult with teenager, Age Difference, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Implied Incest, Impregnation, Teenager, Texas, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeroGyaru/pseuds/GeroGyaru
Summary: A fourteen year old girl visiting Austin, Texas meets an attractive young man at the train station. She decides to spend her last night in town taking him on a date - and she has a surprise waiting for him at the end of it.
Kudos: 27





	Navii and Nick

**Author's Note:**

> Wew! I was possessed to write this one night, and with finals over, I was finally able to get around to editing it. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Anyway, my usual disclaimers: This work contains themes of underage sex and adults having sex with children. This work is not intended to glorify, promote, or normalize child sexual abuse. This story is meant for artistic and entertainment purposes only. If that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, please close this story now. And if your goal *is* to glorify, promote, or normalize CSA, uuuuuuuuh fuck you? Heck off.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Austin’s outermost train station seemed to have a gloomy quality to it, even on hot days like today with the sun shining bright without a cloud in view. Navii always thought the white, geometric cement structure and lightly rusted fence made it feel dead, like a faded picture which now only held the slipping memory of life. Today was the last day of her vacation in Texas. Tomorrow, she would need to board the flight home to Charleston. For now, she decided to make the most of it by checking out the city life instead of spending the time with her family in the suburbs. She crossed the empty parking lot and turned to walk up the tiny flight of stairs to the platform. She put raised her hand to stop the sunlight glaring on her sunglasses, then looked around until she found the train schedule posted on the back of the station bench. She took her phone out of her white handbag as she walked over to cross check the time with the schedule. Satisfied that she hadn’t missed the train, Navii walked to the other side and had a look around. Even through her sunglasses, she had to squint a little to deal with the bright blue horizon over the flat green field – a far cry from her native West Virginia.

She turned around and saw only one other person there. A man with pale skin and short, curly black hair, who looked like he must have been in his mid-20’s was sitting on the bench to her left. He was using his slightly worn phone, and his stubbled face was scrunched into a slight grimace. Navii noticed he had a slim figure under his white shirt and unbuttoned plaid top, and his tight, dark jeans accentuated his firm legs. That wasn’t all though – she could see that his dick was pressed on top of his right leg. She thought for a minute. She realized that she hadn’t had much sex while she was down here, and that this was an opportunity she didn’t want to waste. The man’s cock looked tantalizing even through the fabric – her mouth began to water as she imagined what it would taste like in her mouth. Deciding to put on the charm, she put on a smile, adjusted her sunglasses, and walked over to him. “Hey, is this seat taken?” she asked, pointing to the spot next to him.

The man jumped a little and looked up, shading his eyes with his free hand. He looked a bit irritated, but his expression softened once he saw her. Navii noticed his eyes were almost instantly drawn to her lithe and tanned teenage stomach framed between her black crop top and denim shorts. They darted up to meet her sunglasses, but he was obviously trying his hardest not to check her out. Bingo. “Uh, no,” he said, blushing slightly. He turned his phone off and stuffed in into his pocket.

“Thanks,” Navii said, sitting down next to the man at a distance usually used for close friends instead of strangers. She crossed her right leg on top of her left. The man was obviously interested, but still trying to play the responsible adult. She leaned back in the bench and slowly brushed her short brown hair to the side, puffing her teen chest out. “Hey, what’s your name? Are you from here?”

The man looked around and shifted a little bit, then looked at her again. “Well, my name’s… Nick,” he said. “Who, uh, who are you exactly?”

“Navii,” she said while bobbing her exposed leg. “I’m visiting from out of town, so I was hoping you’d know if there’s something fun going on in town. Maybe something I could come along to?”

Nick quickly stole a look at her leg and looked back. He thought for a minute. “How old are you, exactly?” he asked.

“Fourteen,” Navii said.

“Hmm, yeah, that’s what I figured,” he said, his voice trailing off. “You know, there’s a classic rock cover concert going on at the university tonight. I was going to go, but…” He shrugged and waved his hands. “Rent’s… yeah, more important. You might enjoy it though,” he said. “They have great music there; it’s just really fun.”

Navii smiled. “Oh really?” she asked, leaning in. “I can get you in if you want. I still have plenty of vacation money left over.”

Nick looked genuinely excited, but immediately shifted to a fake smile. “You know what,” he said, “I’m not sure if I’ll be able to make it tonight anyway. My roommate needs me to clean the kitchen, and… yeah, I just don’t think it’ll work, sorry.”

“Come on,” Navii said, “Are you worried about going somewhere with a teenager?”

“No, not really,” Nick said. “I’m just, y’know, busy and stuff.” Navii nudged him with her elbow.

“Listen, you’ll never get anywhere in life worrying so much. It’s a ticket to a _free concert._ Just lighten up and take it.”

Nick looked up for a moment, closed his eyes, and sighed. “You know what, I guess you’re right.” He looked directly at her with his green eyes. “I don’t know how I feel about taking life advice from people younger than me, but hey, a free ticket’s a free ticket.”

“Nice,” Navii said. She gave him a fistbump. “We’ll meet up before then and I’ll pay for you. Sound like a deal?”

“Sounds like a deal,” Nick nodded.

Off in the distance, Navii saw the white city train start to come in. She looked over to Nick. “Hey, where are you going? Want to hang out until you get to your stop?”

Nick fiddled with one of his shirt buttons. “M-my stop’s about halfway through,” he eventually said as the train hissed to a stop. “But yeah, sure, I’ll keep you company.”

“Okay, that’s great!” Navii said. “It’ll be nice to have some company for once.”

The train idled for a bit before the doors opened. Only a couple of people actually got off at this stop – of course, there wasn’t much out here anyway, so it made sense. The gruff train driver with a full beard slowly stepped off and stretched into a yawn. The two stood up to board the train. Navii couldn’t help but notice that Nick was at least a good foot taller than she was. She reached into her bag to grab her train pass and got behind Nick. They walked over to the driver and flashed their passes. The driver stopped Navii so he could check out her pass. Actually, Navii could tell it was so the driver could check her out a bit, but he eventually let her board. Navii stepped through the train car’s door and was immediately struck by how sterile it was. The walls were white, the seats were an inoffensive beige, and the closest thing to decoration were the small advertisements for toothpaste and historic city sites.

Navii and Nick sat all the way at the back of the train car. Nick motioned for her to take the window seat. He opened his bag and took out two cans of soda while she sat down. He handed one to Navii, and the two popped them open to take a drink. “So, you said you’re out of town, right?” Nick asked. “Where… _exactly_ are you from? You kind of sound like you’re southern, but you’re obviously not deep south, y’know?”

“Charleston,” Navii said as the door closed and the train started. “So, I guess I’m kinda southern? Upper south? Honestly, I’ve never really thought of myself like that.”

“Ah, okay,” Nick said, nodding his head. “So anyway, about the concert. It’s going to be at the Frank Erwin Center – wait, do you know where that is?”

Navii shook her head.

Nick’s face scrunched as he struggled to describe where it was. “It’s, uh, well it’s on the University campus. And that’s – um, when you get off the train, you just need to go up Main Street until you find the capital building, and then…” He threw his hands up. “You know what, can I just show you on your phone or something?”

“Oh duh, of course. Here you go.” Navii grabbed her phone from her bag and handed it to him.  
“Thanks.” He quickly opened the map on her phone and showed her the location. “It’s just here at five. We can just meet up there.” He handed her phone back and had a look on his face like he just realized something. “Where are your parents, by the way? You said you’re here on vacation, right?”

“They’re still at home, actually,” Navii said. “Daddy still had work to take care of at his company, so I’m staying with my uncle’s family until it’s time for me to go home.”

“And none of them are coming with you to go downtown?”

Navii shrugged. “Why would they? I can take care of myself, and honestly they’d just get in the way.” She took a drink from her soda, but almost dropped the can when the intercom came on.

“Attention passengers. Did you know that ‘Texas’ means ‘friendship?’ Here in the state capitol, we’re committed to making sure…”

Navii raised her eyebrows and looked at Nick. “Does the train here always play state propaganda for the passengers?”

Nick snorted. “Well, you know, I wasn’t going to call it that, but yeah, pretty much.”

“God, that sounds annoying.”

Nick shrugged. “Eh, you get used to it.”

Navii rested her feet on the empty seat in front of them and watched the trees and grass roll by out the windows. “So anyway,” she said, “My family’s awesome. They care about me, but they also let me do my own thing. As long as they know where I am, they don’t try to tell me what to do or anything. Sometimes my friends tell me about how their families don’t let them go anywhere without someone babysitting them, but I couldn’t stand that.”

Nick tilted his head and nodded. “Makes sense to me.” He stopped and looked confused. “How old are you, exactly?”

“Fourteen.”

Nick tried and failed to hide his shock, but managed to compose himself. “Fourteen… Geez, you sure have a lot more freedom than I did at your age.”

“Eh, I guess. So, what’s your story?” Navii asked.

“Well, there’s not much to tell about me,” Nick said sarcastically. “I’m a freelance actor doing my best to get gigs. Not really the most reliable job out there since the bar scene slowed down, but it pays the bills. Really, it’s usually pretty fun most of the time though, so I can’t complain.”

“Feel that,” Navii said.

“Wait, didn’t you say your dad owns a company or something?”

Navii blushed. “W-well yeah, but if I want more money than my allowance, I have to do odd jobs for people in the neighborhood, and that’s not always an option for me.” She looked over and saw Nick looking slightly annoyed. “…Shut up,” she said, red in the face.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything.”

Navii paused and let out a sigh. “Yeah, you’re right, it’s not really the same thing,” she said, slumping back in her seat. “You going to school?”

Nick shook his head and took another sip of his soda. “Nah, I graduated two years ago.”

“And you still can’t get work?”

“Hey, nobody said a degree guaranteed a job.” Navii noticed that he was taking occasional looks at her chest before darting back to her eyes.

“Well, do you have an SO?”

Nick choked on his drink.

Navii grinned and let out a chuckle. “I guess that’s a no.”

“That’s a bit personal to ask someone you just met, isn’t it?”

Navii pretended to be innocent. “What, really? I don’t think so. I don’t have one either, just so you know.”

Nick’s eyes darted around the room, and he started sweating a little. “Hey, I’m not so sure you should-”

Navii smirked and gave him a nudge. “Hey, come on. Chris Hansen’s not about to come through the roof or whatever. You can relax.”

Nick jumped in his seat. “W-wait, I think you got the wr-wrong idea. I’m not into that- I mean, I’m not into people y-your age and stuff-”

“Oh really?” Navii raised her eyebrows. “I can see you checking me out, you know.” Before he could protest, she put a finger on his lips. “It’s okay, I’m not going to tell anyone if you don’t. I’m not a narc or anything. We can just have a fun date tonight and nobody has to know.”

Nick rolled his eyes back into his head for a bit, then slunk back into his chair in defeat. He pouted like a kid whose mom had just told him she wasn’t going to take him to the book fair. After she took her finger off his lips, he looked over at her, checked out her underage body for a few seconds, then laughed as he looked her in the eyes. “Who the fuck says ‘narc’ nowdays, seriously?”

The two of them laughed in relief for a few minutes until Nick looked up and saw that they were about to reach his stop. He looked over at Navii. “Well, I guess I can live dangerously for one night.”

“See you later tonight,” Navii said. She leaned in and gave Nick a quick peck on the cheek. He opened his mouth in surprise and blushed heavily, then nodded. He picked up his bag and hobbled his way to the train door. Navii waved at him as he walked off the platform, then sighed. Now, her only company would be the weird propaganda messages from the train.

Navii looked around the ceiling. The lone security camera near the front of the train car still had a perfect view of her. She thought that was too bad – if it wasn’t there, she would be touching herself thinking of her new friend now. She felt a mix of emotions as the train started moving again, from nervousness about going on a date with someone much older than her to heart pounding excitement at the thought of getting to be with such an attractive man on the last day of her trip. She couldn’t help imagining herself having sex with him, with him taking her to some secret, closed off location that only a local could know about, one where they would be free to have passionate sex without fear of judgement from anyone. Navii imagined wrapping her arms and legs around Nick to hold herself up while he gave her a deep kiss, massaged her modest chest, and pounded her teenage pussy with his thick, adult cock. She was lost in thought, and as she forgot where she was, her right hand slowly drifted to her stomach towards her crotch.

However, Navii jolted awake when she felt something moving inside her. She had always been able to feel some of her organs – the doctors told her that was uncommon, but not unheard of. She placed her hand on top of her stomach as she felt not one, but two eggs make their way from the fallopian tubes to her womb. Navii knew she had her period recently but didn’t think she would be ovulating again so soon. She got red in the face as she realized what this meant. She watched the city come closer through the train window. She thought about things for a moment. It was true that her family had plenty of money, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to be a mom yet. She was going to start her last year of middle school in less than a month – what would people say? Plus, she had a feeling that her dad wanted to be the first person to breed her. But the more she thought about it, the more convinced she became that this was a sign. From who or what she wasn’t sure, but she decided that this hot, summer day in Austin was somehow supposed to be the day she took that leap into adulthood.

She took out her phone and dialed her uncle’s number. She waited for a few seconds before he picked up. “Hey Uncle, it’s Navii. I was wondering if you could do me a big favor. …Well, it’s about a guy I met today…”

~*~

Navii waited outside the Frank Erwin center with the two tickets, hoping Nick would show up. The concert was going to start in five minutes, and none of the people walking into the building were him. She tried to hide the look of worry on her face, but she knew people could tell she was upset. Some of them probably thought she was a student waiting for her date to show up – they wouldn’t be wrong, exactly, but it wasn’t exactly like they would think. She stood up on a small rock nearby to look over peoples’ heads. Soon, she spotted Nick’s short, curly hair wandering through the crowd, almost like he was looking for her. Filled with relief and determination, she ran over and waved him down.

“There you are,” Nick said. “Sorry, you know how easy it is to get lost in Austin.”

“Not really, but I’ll take your word on that,” Navii said before giving him a quick wink. “Here’s your ticket.”

“Awesome, thanks so much,” Nick said. “You’ll never know how amazing this is.” He looked a little nervous, but Navii grabbed his hand. He was surprised at first but settled down quickly from her touch. “Let’s, uh, let’s go in.”

The concert was a blast. There were five songs main, all from different artists. Every band put their own unique spin on these classics, from using more modern instruments to changing up the genre. Navii was having the time of her life so far. She had been to concerts before, but never any this big. Nick was clearly having fun talking to his little girlfriend for the night about the history of the songs and bands between each performance – Navii figured music history must have been a hobby of his. She looked around at the dark room and realized nobody would notice or much care what they did, so long as they kept quiet. Near the end the fourth song, she grabbed his hand. He looked over just in time for Navii to jump up on her tiptoes to give him a peck. Then, she stuffed her right arm under his left and leaned into him while holding his hand. Nick timidly raised his right hand, then touched the top of her head. Navii’s heart was beating fast as he slowly moved his fingers through her hair and gently stroked her scalp. She grabbed his left forearm with her free hand. Her pussy started to drip.

Eventually the song finished, and the university’s arts dean came out to the stage. “That was amazing,” she said. “Everyone, give a round of applause to The Ocelots, Austin’s new and upcoming talent!”

The crowd cheered and whistled. Nick looked down while applauding with the biggest, dumbest smile on his face. Navii couldn’t help but smile in return.

After the applause died down, the dean spoke again. “For our last performance tonight, I’d like welcome to the stage Texas’ best, shall we say, Elvis disciple. You know him, you love him, it’s Carlos ‘Elvis’ Sanchez and the Grande Boys doing Burning Love! Let’s give him a round of applause, everyone.”

~*~

Almost an hour after they arrived, the two were walking out into the parking lot. Nick softly brushed Navii’s face with his finger. “That… was a lot of fun,” he said. “When I woke up today, I didn’t think it would be anything special, but boy did you prove me wrong.”

Navii smiled. “What did I tell you?” she asked. “You just had to stop worrying so much.”

Nick shook his head. “Well, that’s normally easier said that done, but you didn’t leave me much choice. Thanks, though.” He sighed and looked off into the evening sky. “I guess it has to end now though, doesn’t it?” Navii noticed his face was trembling slightly and that his eyes were slightly swollen.

“…About that,” Navii said. “My uncle is going to be out of the house until tomorrow afternoon when I have to go to the airport. Do you think, maybe…” she hesitated.

Nick laughed in an almost pained sort of way. “Now who needs to worry less?”

“I was wondering, do you think you’d want to grab a taxi and spend my last night here with me? You know… alone?”

Nick looked at her for a minute. “Well, I guess I’ve already come this far… I’ll call my roommate and tell him I’m staying someplace else tonight.”

Navii leapt up and hugged him, pressing her chest onto his. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a pat on the back while took out his phone and dialed his roommate’s number.

When they got back to Navii’s uncle’s house in the suburbs and locked the door behind them, Navii turned to Nick, stood on her tiptoes, and rubbed his stubbled cheek. She slowly pulled his face down to hers into a kiss. It started slow and tentative, but grew passionate and powerful. When they broke the kiss to take a breath, Navii slowly traced her hand down Nick’s body, from his cheek to his neck to his chest, all the way down to his waist. “Follow me,” Navii said, “My bedroom is this way.”

Leading him by the hand through the cozy, empty house, Navii took Nick to the guest room. It was fairly large for a guest room, with the salmon-coloured walls and bright pink queen sized bed in the corner making it feel cozy and safe. The bedroom had only one window by the bed, one with closed white shutter blinds. The wardrobe next to the door was slightly ajar, like whoever lived here forgot to close it. The space was littered with old family heirlooms and items, like pictures of Navii’s extended family and an old clock. Only Navii’s large black suitcase in the corner would tip anyone off that this wasn’t someplace the family stayed regularly.

Navii turned around while still holding Nick’s hand. She gently grabbed it with her free hand and walked stared into his eyes as she walked backwards into her bed. He slowly pressed her onto the bed, stroking her short hair while he leaned in to kiss her. They both closed their eyes, allowing themselves to be consumed by their feelings for each other. Navii felt his hand feeling up her right leg, running up and down it from her knee to her thin thigh. She reached out to grab it and gently maneuvered it to her stomach waistband. Nick gently slid his fingers into her soaking panties. Navii jumped a bit as his fingers brushed her clitoris and sent a shock of pleasure running through her. She moaned and grabbed the back of his head to press his face harder into hers as they both kicked off their shoes.

Eventually, Navii slid Nick’s unbuttoned shirt down his arms slightly until he got the message and let it fall to the floor. He slowly lifted his white undershirt to reveal his lean but fit abs, which had just a little hair on them. As he took his shirt off, Navii began to unbutton and unzip her shorts to show off her soaked red panties. As Nick reached down to pull off her shorts, she lifted her feet to unbutton his pants with her toes. She stuck her feet into the sides of his pants, then lowered her legs in sync with Nick’s pulling to pull his tight jeans down around his ankles. At last, Navii could see her prize: Nick’s cock which had been teasing her all day through its impression in his jeans. It was only slightly bigger than average for Nick’s height, but for Navii it was the biggest she had ever seen. She slowly sat up to kick her shorts and panties to the ground, then took her hand to gently peel back the foreskin on Nick’s cock. She stared at it for a second, then looked up at him to ask if she could suck it. He seemed to know what she was thinking, because he nodded and gently put his hand on the back of her head.

Navii wrapped her teen mouth around his cock and began to suck. At first, she only took the tip into her mouth and stroked the rest with her hand. Nick moaned as a girl almost half his age started licking around his cock’s head. He slowly pushed Navii’s head down further onto his dick until she gagged a little, at which point he stopped and helped her establish a rhythm. With his free hand, he grabbed her breast under her black crop top. Navii could feel him squeeze her tit gently and feel around her bra. “Use your tongue some more,” he said with a moan. “Just around the top – oh, yes, that’s it. That’s perfect. Good girl.”

After a couple minutes, Nick pulled Navii’s mouth off his dick and lifted her arms up. She helped him pull off her crop top, revealing her developing breasts stuffed into her red bra with a bow in the middle. Navii was a little flustered. “D-do you like them?” she asked.

“Of course I do,” Nick said as he kissed Navii’s forehead.

Navii grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed. “Hey,” she said, “Since we’re in Texas and all, do you think we can do cowgirl?”

Nick slowly laid down on the large mattress and snorted with laughter. “Well, if we are, we better do it before you kill the mood with your corny jokes.”

Navii gave him a light slap and giggled. She positioned herself above Nick’s twitching cock and took a deep breath. She looked him in his widening eyes as she pulled apart her underage teen pussy with a couple fingers on her right hand. She slowly lowered herself onto his cock, feeling his adult girth fill her pussy. She groped Nick’s chest as she began to ride him, rubbing and licking his nipples. Nick reached around to grab her ass, getting a handful of it while he pushed her up and down on his dick. Navii unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor, leaving her naked chest pressing on Nick’s. Nick moaned and pulled her into a kiss, leaving them both moaning in the throes of intimacy.

“You’re good at this,” Nick gasped out. “How much have you done this at fourteen?”

“Oh, ah, wouldn’t you like to know, you pedo pervert,” Navii snarked playfully.

“I guess I, ah, I guess I can’t argue with that- oh god, your pussy feels so good,” Nick said.

“Oh my god, fuck. Fuck me harder with your pedo dick, oh god,” Navii said as she bounced aggressively on Nick’s cock, her modest breasts bouncing in front of him.

“I’m going to cum,” Nick said through Navii’s increasingly loud moans.

“Me too,” Navii said. She leaned in close to his face and pressed her breasts on him again. “Let’s cum together,” she breathed into his face.

“What…?” Nick asked, only half-listening at this point. He grabbed her has tight and thrust her tight teen body down onto his cock harder than before.

“Cum inside me,” Tessa asked. She pressed her lips into his and aggressively kissed him as their bodies slapped together.

Only a few seconds later, they both reached orgasm. Navii came on Nick’s cock while he pumped his seed into her fertile womb. They moaned in pleasure and love while they rubbed their sweaty bodies together, partaking in the carnal joy of sex between instant lovers.

The next morning, Navii woke up to Nick gently caressing her hips as she lay at his side, holding one of his arms. “Good morning Navii,” Nick said. “Ready to get up?”

“Mmm, five more minutes, daddy,” Navii said. She rolled onto her back under the covers and stared at the ceiling as sunlight streamed through the window.

“You know,” Nick began, “I don’t want to get up either. What do you say we have round two before you have to leave?”

Navii smiled. “I’d say that’s a great idea.”

After a half hour of sleepy morning sex, Navii’s womb was filled with Nick’s seed again. The two were energized and ready to head out to their regular lives again. Navii’s pussy was still leaking Nick’s cum onto her lithe thighs as she pulled her panties and shorts back on. They decided to get dressed, then raided the kitchen for a bit of breakfast. Before Nick left to head for the train station, they shared one last passionate kiss, one that felt like it encompassed everything that happed in the last 24-hours. Navii felt melancholy as she waved goodbye to the man who had made this vacation of hers memorable. She sighed as she closed the door, stayed there for a moment, then went to pack her things for the flight home.

Later that afternoon, Navii’s uncle handed her a USB stick while she was getting dressed in the bathroom. “Did you get all of it?” Navii asked as she pulled on her green one-piece dress.

Her uncle nodded. “Yup, it’s all there. Both times, too.”

“Awesome,” Navii said. She pulled on her socks and gave her uncle a kiss on the cheek. “You’re the best, Uncle.”

“You going to show that to your dad?”

“Well yeah, of course. I can’t wait to see him all jealous.”

Her uncle nodded. “Knowing my brother, he definitely will be. It should be fine, though. He’ll probably think it’s hot that someone else impregnated his daughter.”

Navii chuckled. “That sure sounds like him.” She put the stick into her bag and paused for a moment. “Hey Uncle,” she asked, “Do you mind if we leave early so I can take one last look at the train station?”

“Sure, but why?”

“It’s just an important place to me now. I’d love to see it one last time before I go.”

After they finished getting ready, Navii and her uncle loaded all her luggage into his old, reliable red truck. As they passed by the station on their way to the airport, Navii saw it with a new perspective than she had the past few months. In the cracks in the parking lot pavement, she saw the plants thriving. In the geometric concrete, she saw the micro-ecosystem of bugs making it their home. Where she once saw only desolation and suburban gloom, she could now see new life. She moved her hand onto her womb. Just like the new life out there, she could feel two new lives growing inside her too. She might not ever see that wonderful man named Nick again. She may never even come to Austin again. But now, she knew that she’d never forget what happened here – who she fell in love with.

“Let’s go, uncle,” Navii said. “It’s time to go home.”


End file.
